Wake
by TigerTiger02
Summary: spoilers for AHBL Pt 1 and 2. Sam's thoughts when he wakes up. third in series, follow Bobby and Ellen's.


Title: Wake

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: All Hell Breaks Loose Pts 1 and 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

Dedication: to all my reviewers

* * *

It was so cold where he was. Cold and suffocating, it was like he was drowning under tons of water. The crushing blackness consumes him and it keeps pressuring him down and the pain is too much. Needles of ice pierce him and Sam wishes he could scream but he can't seem to get the breath to. God, someone save him! Where's Dean? Someone help him!

And suddenly, so suddenly he's gasping for the fresh, sweet air. Sam sucks the air into his lungs greedily and sits up wincing. He wonders what kind of fucked up dream he had to make him wake like that but he can't remember. He tries to remember what happened before he woke up but all he seems to come up with is Jake stabbing him. So… does that mean he's dead?

He shakes off his confusion and with painful motions he gets out of bed. There's a mirror so he checks his back and only sees a fairly shallow, but angry looking wound on his back. He can't quite reach it so he lets it be and glances around the derelict house he's in.

He's contemplating on whether its heaven or hell he's in when Dean bursts through the door. He stares at Sam, his hazel eyes disbelieving. Then Dean is hugging him, he's hugging him so tightly it hurts and Sam wonders why the hell he's allowing a chick flick moment like this to happen.

For some reason though… its okay that Dean is holding him like this. It's okay because something must have happened. He asks his questions and he can't help but notice that Dean seems too… cheerful? He wonders where Bobby got the skills to patch him up that well. Nothing Dean has told him really makes all that much sense but Sam waves it away. Dean is his brother and he trusts him implicitly.

Dean ushered him into the shower, "you smell pretty bad, probably from being unconscious for the past few days." There was a way he had averted his eyes when saying this. There was something wrong with how silent he is, how he just listens to Sam. There's something wrong with every word he says, as if he's choking on the words. There's something wrong with the way he stares at Sam, as if he's never seen his brother before, as if he's been blind from birth and can suddenly see.

When he steps out of the shower Dean is pacing, his hazel eyes survey Sam for a moment before he turns and steps out of the room. When Sam emerges with his clothing on and then some Dean raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is but I just can't seem to get warm." Sam grumbles and Dean looks troubled. He turns his eyes away and speaks.

"So… are you hungry?" and for some reason Sam is starving, he feels like he hasn't eaten in days. And when he voices as much Dean chuckles and replies that you can't really feed an unconscious person and even as he chuckles his eyes darken and his face turns to stone. Sam desperately wants to know why Dean is acting so odd but he can't bring himself to speak.

They call Bobby to tell him they're coming but he doesn't pick up and Dean doesn't leave a message. Instead he mumbles something about how Bobby is probably too drunk to notice his phone is ringing. Sam questions this and Dean goes pale under the light tan they both have from being outside so much.

"Er… he was really worried about you; you know… he wasn't sure if his job of patching you up was good enough. Yeah." Then he turned on some Blue Oyster Cult and Sam knew that his brother wasn't telling the whole truth. He desperately wanted to beg for answer but he knew Dean would tell him on his own time.

He feels disjointed for a few moments and closes his eyes to stop the spinning. Since he's wakened everything is off. Dean avoids questions dealing with what happened. He doesn't speak about it. It's almost as if Dean wants to erase what happened. There's guilt in his eyes almost every time he looks at Sam and Sam knows this has something to do with the stabbing and Jake. But there's something else, something darker in his eyes, as if his soul has been sucked out. There's a deep pain behind his eyes that's he's trying so hard to mask from Sam but Sam senses it but can't speak. There's this new weariness and anger in Dean's eyes and it makes his heart hurt to look at Dean. He watches Dean push the guilt in his eyes away and acts normal.

Sam is so cold and Dean tells him it's nothing, just to keep moving and his body will do the rest. Sam is so ravenous and Dean tells him they couldn't feed him while he was unconscious and to slow down otherwise he'll puke. Sam feels like his body has stiffened up from being out and Dean says its only natural because he wasn't moving, then he tells him about coma patients and because the muscles withers everything curls and its almost the pugilist pose in fire victims and after that he goes quiet. Sam comments that the bright light hurts his eyes and Dean hands him his sunglasses, explaining that sleeping for a few days will do that to you.

Dean tells him these things and Sam takes it for the truth, he didn't go into Pre-Med, he went into Pre-Law. But still something is off, and he can't put his finger on it. Ever since he had wakened things were just different. Dean is different, the world feels different, and suddenly Sam doesn't feel like he belongs here. The world changed while he was sleeping. Something big happened. He woke up to a different world.

* * *

A/N: huzzah! There's going to be one maybe two more featuring Sam and then we'll move onto Dean and then John finishing it up. Or the demon finishing. 


End file.
